The present invention is directed to garment pocket and, more specifically, to a garment pocket for carrying, in a concealed and readily-accessible state, a handgun or other object.
Law-enforcement personnel are usually authorized to carry protection devices, e.g., handgun, stun gun, pepper spray, etc. However, when working undercover or on duty in plain clothes, law-enforcement personnel can have a problem with telegraphing, which is sometimes referred to as “gun profiling” or “mapping.” “Telegraphing” is the tendency for a concealed handgun or other object to show through the concealing garment, rendering it readily detectable by others. Holsters and other known carrying devices worn by law-enforcement personnel do not sufficiently minimize telegraphing. Furthermore, when the law-enforcement officer or wearer is wearing only one or two layers of clothing, such as when the wearer is dressed appropriately for warm weather or for working indoors in a temperature-controlled environment, the presence of the carrying device becomes even more evident. In many instances, the carrying device, itself, will telegraph the potential presence of a handgun or other object. One way to attempt to avoid this particular problem is to carry the handgun (or other object) in a front pocket of the person's pants, thus foregoing the use of the carrying device altogether. This practice, however, has at least several disadvantages. First, the pocket is usually insufficient in size to store and conceal most sizes of handguns, including standard size (also known as “full size”), compact size, and even subcompact size (also known as “pocket pistol”). Second, telegraphing of the handgun or other object is not minimized because the object is commonly carried in the pocket such that a protuberance is present that is not sufficiently concealed by the person's pants. Third, the object is commonly carried in the pocket such that the person's ability to kneel, run, and sit are restricted. Fourth, the person's ability to quickly remove the object from the pocket is compromised because the size of the person's hand gripping the object is usually greater than the size of the pocket opening.
Accordingly, what is needed is a solution to the foregoing problems. More specifically, there is a need for a pocket that is especially suitable for carrying, in a concealed and readily-accessible state, a handgun or other object.